


Reach Out and Take It

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke dreams about taking what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke dreams he and his shadow dubcon Souji._

Yosuke ached. He didn't think there was a single spot on him that wasn't sore, but it was a good kind of pain (mentally good, not physically; seriously, he hurt in places he'd never felt before). The good feeling came from the fact he'd received most of the pain pushing Souji out of the way of some Shadow's attack and the accompanying knowledge that if he was hurting then he'd spared Souji from feeling the same thing.

That was worth far more than his discomfort.

Not that Souji saw it that way, of course. He usually didn't comment on Yosuke's habit – not too much, at least, which was only fair because it wasn't like Yosuke was the only one who did it – but now his mouth was set in a disapproving line as they stood in a stall in a Junes restroom and he pushed aside Yosuke's clothing to check for bruises.

"I don't have any," Yosuke said, not for the first time, but didn't move away when Souji lifted up his shirt and peered at his chest. "Yukiko took care of that, remember?"

"Does this hurt?" Souji pressed down on his side.

"Yeah, but only because you have bony fingers."

Souji urged him to turn around and ran those same fingers – which weren't bony at all, but actually really nice – across his back. Yosuke tried to relax, but it was hard when Souji was being so careful, his fingertips were barely brushing him but still much warmer than they had any right to be. He broke out in goosebumps.

"Are you going to start doing this to Chie, too? I'm not sure she'll like that."

"Chie doesn't come flying at me from across the room." Souji's hand reached the top of his pants and for a moment Yosuke thought he was going to tell him to take those off too. Definitely no bruises there but if he wanted to check then Yosuke wasn't about to stop him. He let the shirt drop and Yosuke shrugged his jacket on.

"Only because she's not fast enough." Yosuke smiled and although Souji's expression changed, it just took on a softer kind of worry, one that made Yosuke's stomach knot.

"You've really got to be careful."

"It's fine."

"Yosuke—"

"Partner." Gently, he took hold of Souji's face and knocked their foreheads together. "I've got it covered, okay? Trust me."

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt because of me," Souji said, avoiding his eyes. "I know you guys mean well, but watching you take a hit is just as bad as taking it myself."

"I don’t like seeing you get hurt. If I can do something about it, I'm going to." Familiar territory; they'd had this conversation three or four times since the investigation started and each time they went around in circles. He understood Souji's feelings and knew he'd feel the same if their positions had been reversed, but as much as he hated making Souji feel this way, stopping wasn't an option.

Souji met his gaze. "I don't suppose I can convince you to ease up some?"

"I'll see what I can do." Which they both knew meant no, but Souji let it pass with nothing more than a sigh. "Come on," he said, "let's get out of here before someone sees our feet and thinks we're fooling around."

Souji undid the lock. "What if I said that was the real reason I brought you in here?"

"What, and risk my dad finding out about some employee catching us?" Yosuke buttoned his jacket and checked his appearance in the mirror above the line of sinks. "You'll have to pick somewhere a little more private."

"You want to spend the night? Not," he added quickly, when Yosuke turned to stare at him, "because of that, you idiot, but I'll make up for you…"

"There's no reason to feel guilty, Souji." He slung an arm around his shoulder. "But if you're offering to make dinner too—"

"I am."

"Do you take special orders?"

"I've already got tonight's meal planned, sorry." Souji steered them towards the exit. "You can lean on me if you need to."

Yosuke didn't need to exactly, but shifting his weight did help some and he wasn't about to pass up a chance to get closer to Souji. "What if I end up licking your neck or something? I mean, it's right there."

"I'll pull you into a bush and we'll make out. It'll be great."

Yosuke leaned his weight on Souji a little more heavily and pressed his nose against his neck. "You smell good."

"You're so…" Souji pushed his face away. "I smell like sweat. Now let's get moving."

Yosuke wasn't rude enough to actually find out if Souji took special orders, but even if he had been there was no need to ask. Souji's dinner was as good as what he made for lunch, maybe even better, and part of that improvement came from the company. Dojima wasn't home – not unusual, Souji assured him – but Nanako was and she kept up a pretty steady stream of conversation, a good bit of it about either Junes or Souji, who went pink when Yosuke agreed that, yes, he was the best big brother ever and they started a serious discussion of his good points.

After they ate, Souji got him to dry dishes while he washed. "I didn't know you knew so many synonyms for great."

"I was starting to run out," Yosuke admitted, turning a dish to see if he'd missed a spot. "If we'd kept going, I was just going to make some up, start combining words."

"You shouldn't tease her like that," Souji said, "it'll upset her if she finds out."

Yosuke glanced at Nanako sitting in front of TV. "Who was teasing? You really are stupendous, partner."

One of the funny things about Souji was that when he got pleased about a compliment, he tried his best to hide it. Usually, he did this without trouble, the same way he controlled his emotions with an ease Yosuke could never achieve, but at the same time, Yosuke knew Souji relaxed around him more than he did just about anyone else. The two urges – to hide and to relax – abruptly came in conflict with each other. Yosuke watched, amused, as Souji's mouth twitched, his face blanked, and he finally settled on something in-between where he didn't look _too_ happy, just enough that Yosuke felt proud to have gotten the reaction out of him. "Who uses that word?"

"The same kind of guy who uses the word magnanimous."

"Not only do I want you to tell me what that means, but I want you to spell it too."

Yosuke splashed dishwater at him and did neither.

M-A-G-N-A-N-I…or maybe E? M-U-S… He could have done it. He'd have to look it up so he could double-check before he proved it to Souji, though.

"Well," Souji said, touching a wet fingertip to the back of Yosuke's neck, "you're pretty [marvelous]."

"What was that?" Yosuke rubbed at his neck. "That's not fair, partner, I don't speak English."

"And [incredible]," Souji said, heading up the stairs.

Yosuke followed him. "Dude, you've got to translate."

"You should practice your English more. You know, when you're really [cute] when you're frustrated."

Yosuke blushed. "I know what that one means, and by the way, you're adorable."

Right after Yosuke looked up how to spell that word, he was going to work on his English and impress the hell out of Souji. The thought made him smile.

He ended up watching television with Nanako while Souji showered and when it was his turn, Souji lending him a spare change of clothes, he almost fell asleep under the spray. He'd managed to ignore all of the aches that had bothered him earlier but the warm water brought them back and made him realize how tired he was. Once he got out, he barely had enough strength to crawl into the futon Souji had laid out for him.

"Mmm, thanks," he mumbled into pillow. It smelled like Souji and he had the sneaking suspicion that Souji had taken the spare futon for himself. "How comfortable is that?"

"It's fine." Souji lay down as well, having put Nanako to sleep and made sure the house was locked up.

"Then why do I have yours?"

"Because you're the guest." Souji's eyes flickered up towards the TV but the weather was clear tonight. There was nothing to worry about. "I have to make sure you're comfortable."

"Guilt's no good on you, partner."

"Guilt…? Oh, from earlier. This isn't about that, I'm just trying to be nice." Souji shifted and there was enough light coming in from the window for Yosuke to see the nervous look that came over his face. "But now that you mention it—"

"I'm not going to stop taking hits for you," Yosuke said, moving so he faced him properly.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. Can I admit something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was saying earlier how I hated watching you get hit for me and I do, but… I also kind of like it. Not seeing you get attacked or knowing that you're being hurt, but that second where I can't dodge and I feel you pushing me aside…" Souji kept his eyes on his fingers as he tapped them against the floor. "I really like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty hypocritical of me, isn't it? I tell you to stop, but I think if you did I'd be really disappointed."

"You don't have to worry about that, at least." Yosuke reached for Souji's hand but they were far away enough that he couldn't do it comfortably. He moved closer and stilled Souji's fingers. "You know I've always got your back."

"Yeah. That's why I like it so much. I know even if I can't take care of myself, you're right there watching me. And knowing that you care enough to do it is—um…" He stopped and laughed uneasily, loosening their fingers and rolling over. "Okay, enough of that. We should go to sleep."

"What were you going to say?" Yosuke propped himself up on one elbow.

"Nothing. Goodnight."

Yosuke stared at the back of Souji's neck. "Hey, partner." When he was sure he had Souji's attention, he continued, "I really like knowing you feel that way. It means a lot to me." Souji glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly. Suddenly self-conscious, Yosuke made a show of adjusting his pillow. Discreetly, he inched closer. "So we're okay again?"

"We were always okay."

"Good." Yosuke smiled back at him. "Night."

"Night." Souji rolled over again and Yosuke got comfortable, kept staring at the back of Souji's neck. The light from the window made it stand out against the blankets and Souji was close enough that if he wanted he could reach out and touch it. He imagined doing so, but stayed where he was, too tired to make the movement and unwilling to change the easy atmosphere that had settled over them. Plus, he could still feel Souji's fingers on his own and he didn't want to disturb that. There'd be another chance to touch Souji's neck, he was sure, though with sleep starting to draw him in he couldn't think clearly enough to imagine when that chance would come up. Eventually. He thought of what Souji had started to say, filled in the blanks with wishful nonsense. Maybe sooner than he thought?

Souji's neck shimmered in front of him. Yosuke blinked in an effort to clear his vision. He tried to bring up the feeling that accompanied the split-second when his shoulder made contact with Souji and wondered if it would change now that he knew Souji didn't disapprove of him doing it so much. He'd have to find some way to make that feeling stretch. Not in battle, but if he could replicate it… It made him feel good and Souji liked it so he'd have to do something to let Souji know… If he just touched… His fingers twitched and Souji's breathing filled the room. He tried to match it, nice and slow, and felt closer to Souji when he managed it.

Something crackled and flashed. Or maybe he blinked. No, there it was again – definitely a crackle, very familiar—

The TV came on, filling the room with static and flickering light.

He rolled onto his back.

The screen was filled with snow, but something moved, too blurry to make out. As he watched, it came into sharper focus – a guy, brown hair, yellow eyes, and a cocky smile, hands that reached out of the screen to grab the frame so he could pull himself out.

He twisted, fit himself through a television set that had been too small to let Souji through a few months ago. The shadows on the wall jumped as he blocked the light here, let it through there, and finally came to rest in front of the TV stand. Even sitting in a heap with no shoes, wearing a school uniform in the middle of the night, his Shadow looked look so arrogant that Yosuke was struck with the sudden urge to punch him in the mouth.

He caught Yosuke's eye and smiled.

Yosuke frowned, worry building up in his chest, but it was dulled somehow, muffled with cotton. This was his Shadow; he should feel threatened, maybe, or surprised, and while he did, his annoyance was stronger. "What are you doing here?" He tried to sit up, couldn't move and knew immediately his Shadow was holding him down somehow.

His annoyance grew.

His Shadow stood and stretched, arms high over his head. The light from the TV threw his shadow crazily against the walls and his face was half-hidden as he turned to look at Souji's futon. "I feel like touching something."

He stepped over Yosuke, knelt in front of Souji, and brushed the hair away from his face.

"You can't," Yosuke said.

"Why not?"

"I can't…" Yosuke's thoughts felt like they were being held down as well. Annoyance gave way to confusion. Why couldn't he touch Souji? He rolled his head to the side. The back of Souji's neck caught his attention again and he thought of being in class, of glancing up and getting the urge to reach out. He'd almost done it once or twice.

"Exactly." His Shadow ran his fingers over that length of skin. Yosuke watched jealously. Souji shifted in his sleep. "Why not?" He'd gotten under the blanket somehow, though Yosuke was sure he hadn't… Maybe he'd blinked and missed it.

"No." Yosuke sat up. The room tilted and the flash of the TV hurt his eyes. "Get out." He might leave if he turned the television off. A click and then his Shadow would be gone and he'd lie down again and stare at the back of Souji's head before going to sleep.

He didn't move; that didn't sound appealing.

"Why?" His Shadow was stroking the back of Souji's neck, molded against him. He had to be up against every part of Souji. The blanket moved. What was he doing with his other hand? "Wouldn't it be better if you came over here?"

His Shadow looked comfortable. Souji looked comfortable. Staying where he was seemed a terrible idea.

The futon hadn't been made to hold more than one person, but they were so close to Souji that the blanket covered them without a problem. He wrapped an arm around Souji's waist and rested his face against his neck. His Shadow laughed softly and petted Souji's thigh.

"Isn't this nice?"

"Shut up." It was nice. Souji was just as warm as he'd been earlier and he smelled even better than his pillow. Inhaling made Yosuke dizzy, but he did it deeply and didn't mind when the room spun. Souji stayed still and that was enough.

His Shadow sighed, moved his hand under Souji's shirt. "Mmm, partner."

Yosuke resisted the urge to echo that, tightened his grip around Souji and tried to pull him away from his Shadow and what he was thinking. Away from what Yosuke was thinking. Souji stretched and made a sleepy noise. Yosuke watched him settle back down. "He's going to wake up."

"Good." His Shadow slipped his other hand under Souji's shirt and closed the inch of space Yosuke had managed to open between them. "Do it. Wake him up."

It was the middle of the night. He should let Souji sleep, he should be happy he'd gotten this close and nod off himself, or—

"Souji." Yosuke pulled his face away from Souji's neck and put his mouth next to his ear. "Souji, wake up. Come on—"

"Partner."

"—you've gotta…" Wake up so Yosuke could touch him. But he was already doing that; he'd starting nuzzling him so that his words came out muffled and his leg had started moving at some point, rubbing against Souji's. He needed to wake up so Yosuke could touch him without feel guilty about it. "Come on, come on."

Souji tried to twist, but Yosuke wouldn't let go of him and neither would his Shadow and it was this resistance, along with Yosuke's mumbling, that finally seemed to get through to him. Opening his eyes, he attempted to turn his head away from Yosuke's mouth – Yosuke followed – only to meet the Shadow's eyes.

"Hey, partner."

Souji flinched back. Yosuke took the opportunity to wrap both arms around him and pull him close – and still his leg because he was getting—he'd been hard for who knew how long and that wasn't helping. "Yosuke, what's going on?"

"It's okay." He had to stop rubbing his face against Souji's neck so he could calm him down. He had to stop breathing so he could think straight. It felt like if he opened his mouth he'd taste Souji and that—that was probably right because Souji was _right there_ , closer than he'd ever been except that one day on the floodplains, and if he opened his mouth he could… He stilled his head, but kept it where it was, took another deep breath so that everything at the edge of his vision swam.

"What's he doing here?"

The Shadow's hands were still on Souji's stomach. He drew a pattern with his fingers and Souji jumped. "Touching you. Finally."

"Yosuke." Souji's hands found his. "Let me go."

"No." That wasn't an option. In fact, he wanted to get closer to Souji, worked his brain – tired, fuzzy, filled with as much static as the TV – to figure out how to make that possible.

"Yosuke, please."

"It's okay, don't worry." Kissing. That would work and it'd get Souji to be quiet, to stop complaining for a minute about things he didn't have to worry about. Souji always worried about useless stuff and Yosuke always had to reassure him. He'd do it now.

He loosened his grip on Souji, just enough that he could curl over him and—there. His mouth covered Souji's firmly and he used the gasp of surprise that opened Souji's mouth to make the seal tighter. His chest hurt; it wasn't quite the same feeling he got when pushing Souji to safety but it was close and it was good and it would be better if Souji didn't turn his head away and cover his mouth.

"Yosuke—"

"Souji." He removed Souji's hand, cupped his face, pressed his lips against his cheeks, his nose, his eyes. "Partner, please, I want to… I…" Frustration made his voice thick when his brain wouldn't form the words he was looking for. "Can't you—don’t you feel the same way?"

"I know you do," his Shadow said, and Yosuke had forgotten for a second that he was even there, toying with the waistband of Souji's pants. "Why didn't you pull me into those bushes or keep me in that stall?"

"Jokes," Souji said. His hands were on Yosuke's shoulders but he wasn't pushing him away. Yosuke kept kissing him, carefully. He had to be careful or Souji would get upset and, god, he hated when Souji was upset with him. He picked himself up, got to his knees and straddled Souji's waist so that his Shadow could move, somewhere, he wasn't sure where. Somewhere below them. Yosuke didn't bother to look; he trusted himself, at least this once. "The same way you joke with me."

"They're not jokes," his Shadow said from near Souji's knees, "not really." His hands were moving up Souji's legs, pressing between them and creeping under his waistband to pull his pants down.

Souji made a noise and tried to bring his knees together. The Shadow kept them apart and Yosuke kept his attention by brushing their mouth together, pulling back, repeating the action over and over. He wanted to kiss him again but he wanted Souji to kiss him back more, and after a few passes of this, a few times murmuring, "Partner," Souji started to follow his mouth when he drew back.

"I'm trying to tell you things," his Shadow continued, when Souji's pants were around his knees. The light from the TV washed out all of Souji's color, and his mouth was parted when it rose up to meet Yosuke's. "Since you shared something with me earlier, I'll be a little more straightforward. I push you out of the way because I love you."

Yosuke punctuated love with a moan and slipped his tongue into Souji's mouth. His Shadow punctuated it by crawling between his legs and—Souji's hips jumped and he clutched at Yosuke's shoulders. There was a soft, wet pop and Souji whimpered.

"And I want you to love me." His Shadow stopped sucking, licked lazily. Yosuke explored the inside of Souji's mouth with his tongue. They were shaking, Souji softly, Yosuke to the point where it took considerable effort to still his hands. "I want you to keep looking at me and noticing me, and I want to touch you all the time. I want you to touch me and I don’t want you to stop, ever."

I want, I want… He made Yosuke sound really selfish when he said that.

"I'm a selfish guy, partner. I'll only be happy when I find some way to get you all to myself." The Shadow's head bobbed, brushed against the inside of Yosuke's thighs, and Souji panted and leaned his head back. Yosuke ran his tongue along his neck and sucked at his pulse. He wanted to touch himself but that could wait until after Souji got off.

Souji grasped the back of the Shadow's head and rocked his hips up. "Oh god, Yosuke."

Yosuke kissed him hard, tried to…meld them together or something, to shove his tongue down Souji's throat and steal his breath. He needed to be inside Souji or he needed Souji inside of him – him, and not his Shadow, who was making thick, wet noises that went well with the ones coming out of Souji's mouth, and Yosuke had never wanted another person to get off more because as soon as Souji did he was going to shove a hand down his pants or shove Souji's pants off and do—something. Something amazing that he couldn't think of right now.

Souji moaned and Yosuke came, shuddered and bit down on something soft and wet that rubbed against his face. He gripped cloth hard and inhaled the smell of Souji, but Souji wasn't under him anymore and there was nothing between his legs but his own erection and sticky boxers. The shock of being alone was so great his eyes flew open.

No flashing TV, no static, no Shadow. Souji's room was just as dark as it'd been when—had he fallen asleep? His face was wet; he'd been drooling, and he flipped the pillow over, wiped his face on the corner of his blanket. No, Souji'd switched them earlier. This was his blanket, which was why it smelled so much like him. When he breathed, Yosuke's body remembered what it'd felt like to have Souji under him, but Souji was still sleeping in his own futon, lying with his back to him. Yosuke stared at him, disappointed. He'd been so sure that… At least it hadn’t been one of those wet dreams where he was loud enough to wake himself up.

He put a hand between his legs, checked the inside of the blanket to see if he'd gotten it dirty. He didn't feel anything, which made the fact that he'd come while lying in Souji's futon slightly more bearable. No spare boxers unless he borrowed a pair of Souji's. He'd have to just let it dry.

"Souji," he whispered, "are you awake?"

No response. It was probably better that way but he'd dimly hoped Souji would roll over. He got comfortable again and eyed the back of Souji's neck. He was still close enough that he could touch it if he wanted. He reached out, hand hovering an inch away before drawing back. No, he didn't want to take that – it seemed like taking something – while Souji was asleep. Maybe once he was awake, Yosuke would close that distance and say—something, something that couldn’t be taken as a joke. Something like what Souji had started to say except this time Yosuke wouldn't stop. And then he'd practice his English and learn to spell magnanimous.

He curled his fingers, remembering how Souji held them earlier, closed his eyes and tried to match his breathing to Souji's. It was easier to fall asleep that way.


End file.
